Percy Jackson's Defence Against the Dark Arts (And also Monsters)
by Queen of the Rings
Summary: Percy teaches DADA at Hogwarts during Harry's fifth year. The future changes, and the world is changed beyond recognition. Set after BoO and during OotP
1. Arrival - Drakon

A/N

So, this is set after Blood of Olympus, during Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore calls his old friend Chiron to send him a DADA teacher, instead of Umbridge. Chiron sends Percy, and, well stuff happens.

May be updated every second week, or when I feel like it.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Albus Dumbledore surveyed the Great Hall. The Sorting had just ended, and he was about to give his warnings, announcements etc. Almost everyone was there. _Almost_. He sighed, and began.

"Good evening to all, a welcome back to old students, and a welcome to new ones. I have a few announcements before we begin the feast, so bear with me. We have a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Perseus Jackson, however he doesn't seem to have shown up yet. The Forbidden…" His words were suddenly cut off by a loud splash, and an animalistic scream of rage.

"KRAAAAAAAA!" Luna Lovegood at the Ravenclaw Table shot up in her seat, face paling dramatically.

"Drakon!" She cried, and all over the Hall, people started to whisper. On one hand, Luna was called Loony Lovegood for a reason. On the other, well, on the other hand, that roar had sounded very loud. And very angry.

The front door slammed open, and there was the sound of running feet, as well as yells such as "Take that, you Reptile!" "You stink, you idiot worm!" "Turn around!"

"KRAAAAAAAA!"

" _Gods DAMMIT_ YOU STUPID BEAST!" someone yelled, just as the doors to the Great Hall slammed open, revealing seven people, and one large, very scary dragon-thing.

One of the new people, a girl with a blue feather in her hair, climbed up on the Ravenclaw table and called out.

"Listen up! Don't look in its eyes, it can paralyse you. Be wary of where you sit, it spits acid. And don't try your magic, its scales are harder than titanium, and magic will just make it angry. Percy!" She called again to the other newcomers, who were fighting the drakon with strange glowing swords and knives.

"Yeah Piper?" replied the oldest, who had the neck of the drakon in a vice grip, and was hacking at it with a glowing bronze sword. Of course, by _oldest_ , he was about 17, looking like he wasn't quite out of school yet.

"Go for the eyes!" the newly named Piper called, before leaping off the table onto a part of the drakon, struggling to hold it down.

"Go for the eyes, the eyes, PERCY!" one of them called. She had blonde hair, and her weapon was not a strangely glowing metal, but a long sword that looked like it was made of bone.

"What Annabeth?" Percy replied, giving up on hacking at the drakon, as he hadn't made a dent.

"I remember this Drakon! Remember?" Annabeth called, ducking under its wildly thrashing tail.

"Uhhh, no? I don't have time to think!" Percy replied, struggling to hold the drakon down.

"Manhattan!" The single word seemed to shock Percy, and he let go of the drakon.

"Oh, _hades_!" He swore. "Frank, only you can kill this drakon!" The mentioned Frank gave a start.

"Why _me_?" Frank called.

"It can only be killed by a child of Ares!" Percy yelled back. "Sorry, I'm going to steal all you water." He told the rest of the Great Hall, and suddenly all the water, from cups and jugs, flew up into a great ball of liquid. The water ball then flattened and flew down to wrap around the drakon, in where its front legs would be, if it _had_ legs.

"It's _Mars_ , not Ares!" Frank replied, ducking under a spray of acid that splattered on the rock behind him.

"Same thing!" Piper called, from where she wrestled with the tip of its tail.

"It's not! It's _really_ not. Can I at least have some backup here?" The last part Frank yelled to the whole Great Hall, who had been staring at them the whole time.

"Luna, Dragon, _help_! Nev, what do you need?" Annabeth called, and Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy stood, and pulling out glowing bronze swords somehow, they ran around to help. "Seeds! Does anyone have seeds, or plants, or _anything_ like that?" Annabeth cried, and Pomona Sprout wordlessly levitated a packet of seeds over to the blonde, who threw them to Neville Longbottom.

Neville threw the packet of seeds on the ground, and they instantly started to grow, creeping thorned vines wrapping around the body of the drakon. A blonde boy with a bright gold sword leapt into the air, floating there for a moment before landing on the monsters head, pinning it to the ground.

A short Latino boy with curly hair shot fire at part of its tail, before making a ring of fire and holding it to the ground.

"Thanks Leo!" Frank called, and Leo just grinned and did a handstand on the drakon, setting himself on fire as he did so.

A small girl with golden eyes ran along to the centre of the room, and all the golden candlesticks, platters and dishes flew together, melding and forming into three golden men. The golden people marched towards the drakon, and soon the beast was subdued.

"Frank, go for the eyes!" The gold-eyed girl cried.

"How Hazel?" Frank replied.

"Eagle!" Hazel yelled back. Frank concentrated for a moment, then in the place where he had been was a giant golden eagle. The bird swooped down, clawing at the drakons eyes. Frank turned back to his human form, (standing on the drakons head of course) then took his sword and slammed it into the giant golden eye below him. The beast roared and squirmed, then it stopped and dissolved into golden dust, leaving behind its head. The water flew back to the cups and jugs and the golden men transformed back into candlesticks and dishes and platters.

Percy looked around at the Great Hall, scanning for any threats, before collapsing on the ground next to Annabeth.

"Everyone OK, no-one hurt?" He asked softly, but his voice was loud in the silent Hall. Annabeth sighed, and nodded.

"Everyone's OK."

"Why did you feel the need to take me to my job? I would have been fine on my own." Percy asked.

"I needed to test out the Argo 3. It's fine by the way, landed in that big lake." Leo said with a grin.

"You wouldn't have been fine on your own." The blond boy said.

"Jason, I would have been _fine_!" Percy complained.

"What about the manticores?" Piper asked.

"And the Hellhounds." Frank added.

"And the Venti." Hazel butted in.

"Oh, and the Cyclopes." Annabeth added.

"But, oh never mind." Percy sighed. "So, Luna, Dragon, why are you here?" Percy asked. Luna tilted her head to the side.

"We go here, of course." Percy frowned.

"Go where?"

"Hogwarts. You know, where you're supposed to be teaching." Luna replied.

"Wait, we're here already?!" Percy yelped, staring at the students, who stared back. " _Gods_ , I thought we were still in Wales!" He cried.

"You should probably go and sit at the head table." Luna pointed out. Percy stared at her.

"Yeah. I probably should. But what about the others?" He pointed out.

"We'll go. It'll be OK." Annabeth said, smiling at Percy. He nodded, and they turned to leave. Suddenly, a deep rattling breath sounded. Sybil Trelawney stood, and in a deep and husky voice she spoke.

" _Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,_

 _To storm or fire the world shall fall,_

 _An oath to keep with a final breath,_

 _And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._ "

The response was immediate.

"NO! We have already _done_ it! No more!" Jason yelled, rising off the floor. Leo set a ring of fire around them, and the ground rumbled. Percy and Annabeth were in the centre, with the others surrounding them. The water had been called back, floating in a ball above Percy's head. Frank turned into a dragon, and Leo set himself on fire. And all their ire was directed to Sybil Trelawney, who stood, blinking and confused at the head table.

"Guys, _calm down_." Piper said, and amazingly, they complied, glaring at the Divination Professor, before all but Percy turned around and walked out the door. Percy walked to his seat and sat down, eyes searching the hall.

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"As I was saying, this is the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Perseus Jackson."

o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

The Great Hall was abuzz with whispers. Harry, Ron and Hermione were quizzing Neville on what he did, and how, and discussing the new professor.

"How do you know him Neville?" Hermione asked, but Neville just shook his head.

"I'm not allowed to tell. Reyna would be furious." He told the inquisitive trio. "What do you think Percy will be like?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Percy?" Hermione asked, picking up on the nickname.

"Yeah, the new professor. I sort of know what he's going to do, but it isn't set in stone." Neville said. "What do you think?"

"I think he'll be tough. I'm probably going to fail." Ron mused. Harry nodded.

"Yeah. True."

"Did you notice, that not once in that whole fight, did he use his wand?" Hermione pointed out.

"That's odd. But, you remember what the feather-girl, Piper said? Magic doesn't work on it. It might be like a troll, magic resistant." Harry said.

"I suppose. But did you see their weird glowing swords?"

"Sort of hard to miss them." Ron said, his mouth so full of food it was a wonder he could be heard.

"Well, yes, but do you know what they are made of?" Hermione asked.

"I do. But I can't tell you. Percy will though." Neville told them. "Just be patient, and everything will be explained. Also, we have him tomorrow." He added.

"With who?" Harry asked.

"Slytherin."

o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

A/N

Welcome, to Professor Jackson's Defence Against the Dark Arts (and also monsters)!

I hope you liked the fight scene with the drakon.

-Queen of the Rings


	2. Class 1 - Minotaur

A/N

Thank you to foxchick1 and raxacoricofallapatoreous for reviewing!

So, this is Percy's first class.

Enjoy!

o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Minerva McGonagall was woken by screaming.

The new Professor had been housed in rooms near hers, so she immediately pulled on her robes and hurried to his quarters. It came as a surprise when she found that Percy was the one screaming. Minerva told the password to the seascape painting "Argo", and entered his rooms cautiously.

Percy's rooms were decorated with tapestries of blue, green and silver. One in particular caught Minerva's eye. It depicted two teens underwater, kissing in a bubble of air. One of the teens was Percy, and the other looked suspiciously like the blond girl that he had come with, Annabeth, she recalled.

Renewed screaming brought her attention back to the thrashing son of the sea. Percy had kicked off his sea-green covers, and lay on the silky sheets covered in sweat. For a moment Minerva gaped, her eyes caught by the silvery web of scars that covered his body. She quickly shook off her awe, and went over to the bed, shaking Percy, trying to wake him up.

"Annabeth! No, no… please! No! Please no! Annabeth, NO!" He cried, shaking in the throes of his dreams. Minerva looked around frantically, before sighting a jug and glass of water. It was a half-thought out idea, but she picked up the silver jug and tipped its contents onto Percy's face. It worked.

Percy shot upwards with a gasp, reaching for the pen that had lain beside the jug, before registering Minerva's presence, and lying back down with a sigh. He looked at her again, a slight blush on his face.

"Uh, could you not tell anyone about this? It's sort of, sensitive." He asked her, and Minerva nodded mutely. "What's the time?"

A muttered _tempus_ , and a wave of her wand told her it was six in the morning. Percy nodded, then asked for her to leave. Minerva complied, but as she left, she pulled up wards that blocked all sound from leaving Percy's room.

She briefly wondered what his nightmares were about, but decided against it, leaving the mysterious boy to his privacy.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Percy leant back in his chair, eyes half-closed and feet up on his desk. It was his first class of the day, with the Gryffindors and the Slytherins. None of the students had arrived yet, but it was only a matter of time, and … There! The first few people entered, followed by a rush, in which everyone flocked into the room, grabbing seats and chatting in whispers.

Suddenly Percy swung his legs off the table and stood up in a rush. His class stared at him, surprised. He grinned, a slightly savage grin that hinted of torture, and pain, and fear beyond comprehension. The students shrunk back, intimidated.

"Right then! Who can tell me what you did wrong there? Anyone? Anyone? You!" He pointed at a red-headed boy. "Name and one thing that you could have done wrong."

The red-head gaped, before a girl with a mass of curls nudged him. "I'm Ron Weasley, uhh, and, I don't know." Percy looked at him and sighed, pointing at Neville.

"Neville Longbottom, Praetor, and one thing we did wrong was we came in in a big rush."

Percy smiled at him. "That's right Neville. Does anyone understand why? No? Well, think about this. If there was an enemy in here, he could have picked you off one by one. And you would have walked right into his trap. So, what have we learned? You, next to the red-head Ron." He said, pointing at the bushy haired girl.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and we've learned to … look around and pay more attention to our surroundings?" Percy nodded and smiled.

"Very good. How can you defend yourself if you aren't aware of what is around you? Now, wands and books away, and follow me." Percy told them, walking to the door. "What are you sitting there for? Come on!" He left the room, followed by his class.

A boy with brilliant emerald eyes trotted up to Percy.

"Um, sir? Where are we going?" the boy asked.

"We're going to the only place I can be sure I'll get what I need." Percy told him cryptically.

"And where's that?" Harry asked.

"You'll see." Percy replied. He led them out of the school to the lake, where they got the shock of their lives. A giant bronze trireme floated in the middle of the lake, with a giant bronze dragon flew above. The other six were on deck, except for Leo, who was sitting on Festus. Jason spotted them and told the others, and they all came over to the railing. "Hey! I need that chest now, Leo!" Percy called.

"Who are they?" Hazel asked as the ship floated closer.

"My students." Percy replied simply. Annabeth face palmed, and Jason leapt over the edge, summoning the winds so he floated over to where Percy stood.

"Are you nuts? They aren't ready, they don't know!" Jason berated. Percy held his hands out in a placating gesture.

"Hey, this class is Defence Against the Dark Arts! I'm not about to sit them in front of textbooks and make them write essays I can't even _read_! But, at the same time, I'm not about to put them in front of a _dracaena_ without any training. So, I'm going to teach them. It's not much, there is only so much I can teach them, because they aren't like us. But I can at least teach them how to defend themselves." Percy told him. Jason nodded, defeated.

"Fine. Annabeth, get the chest from Percy's cabin!" Jason called, and soon a large bronze and wood chest was brought up to the desk.

"In the water please guys." Percy told them, and the chest was flung overboard with a splash. A wave washed up on the shore of the lake, leaving behind the mysterious chest. "Hey, do you guys mind helping out? There are too many people here for me to do it on my own." He asked, before opening the chest. Inside were weapons, swords and knives and bows and quivers of arrows, all glowing bronze and gold. His students gasped, and Percy grinned.

"We're going to learn to, to _fight_?!" Ron exclaimed, shocked. Draco nodded, a slightly sadistic smile on his face.

"Well, what else would you learn?" Percy asked him.

"Spells maybe?" Suggested Hermione. Jason smirked.

"And, what would you do if you lost your wand, if it was stolen or broken? What would you do if you faced something like a drakon, something that's magic-resistant? Would you wish, or get killed? Or would you prefer to fight?" Jason asked. The class looked at him, slightly shocked. "So, yes. You will be learning to fight."

The class crowded around the chest, and the demigods helped match each person with a weapon, though Draco and Neville already had theirs, Draco had a bow, and Neville a pair of daggers. Harry looked at the long sword in his hands and then looked at his professors. Percy gestured for Jason to come over, and pulled out a pen.

"OK class, Jason and I are going to show you a couple of moves, and if you're really good, at the end we'll give you a bit of a demonstration. Jason, the disarming manoeuvre, the one I told you about? With Luke?" Jason nodded. One of the Gryffindor girls, Parvarti Patil raised her hand. "Yes?"

"Where's your sword? Are you going to fight with a pen?" She asked, and Percy grinned.

"As a matter of fact, I am going to fight with this. But it isn't a pen." Parvarti looked confused until Percy uncapped the pen and it sprang into a long bronze sword, Riptide. Percy turned to face Jason, and suddenly his face went slack.

"Jason," He whispered. "Behind you. Turn around!" Jason spun around, staring at a tall figure in the distance.

"What the…" He exclaimed, pulling out a golden coin. He flipped the coin and it turned into a golden sword.

The figure looked like it had a blanket on its head, with its upraised hands making it look like it had horns, but there were arms on each side of it.

"Schist!" Cried Hazel. "That's the Minotaur!" She put her fingers to her mouth and whistled. "Dammit! Where's Arion when I need him!" she cursed, pulling out her Imperial Gold cavalry sword. Frank turned into a large grey dragon and growled threateningly.

Percy took a step back, into the lake. The water swirled around him. He took a deep breath, then called out.

"Stay behind me if you don't know how to fight! No wands, they'll just irritate him!" Nearly everyone complied, except for Hermione, who pulled out her wand and cried _Diffinido_ , causing a large cut to open on the Minotaur's arm, but also angering the beast.

"RAAAHHH!" The Minotaur roared, charging towards Hermione, ignoring the others. He lowered his head and caught her legs with his horns, throwing her over his head.

"Oh, no you don't! No-one hurts my students and gets away with it!" Percy cried, "CHARGE!" The demigods ran towards the Minotaur, slashing at it with swords, daggers and for Frank, talons and teeth. Piper slashed at its arm, momentarily freezing it, and Frank buffeted its head with his wings, which only caused the Minotaurs horns to slice the delicate wing membrane. Frank-the-dragon let out a loud cry, and Hazel, angered, pulled anything she could sense from the ground. Thousands of years worth of galleons, drachmas, gold ingots and silver coins, rose from the earth, swamping the Minotaur in a massive pile of precious metal. Jason sent a gust of winds to hold the monsters head in place, Piper told it to be calm, Leo shot fire at its chest, and Percy swung Riptide and chopped its head off. The Minotaur dissolved into golden dust like the Drakon had, leaving behind its horns.

Percy turned back to the class, who stood shocked behind them. He scooped up Hermione, who lay unconscious on the ground, and started to walk towards Hogwarts. Jason caught up with him, and the others herded the class behind them.

"Hey, Perce, what's wrong?" Jason asked. Percy smiled grimly.

"The Headmaster told me his wards were up, and that nothing could get through them. He lied. The students aren't safe. He needs to be told." Percy moved ahead, carrying the brunette. Jason looked at his retreating back with a worried expression.

"You can't save everyone Perce." He said softly.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

A/N

WOW was that a chapter!

What do you think? Good? Bad? I want to know.

Also, there's a prophecy coming up, and the story gets a plot!

Yay!

-Queen of the Rings


End file.
